


A Story of Minor Inconveniences

by whizzle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, Feel-good, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Naruto is Just Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzle/pseuds/whizzle
Summary: Somehow Naruto found himself shirtless and running from security in the building of a billion dollar corporation - all just to find Sasuke, and tell him something. Naruto/Sasuke, NaruSasu, AU.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	A Story of Minor Inconveniences

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe short story set in the modern world. I hope you enjoy!

By noon, Naruto was sprinting across the street. It had to be today, that much he knew for sure. Yet somehow everything seemed to go wrong this particular day. Come morning he was met with a dead engine in his garage. This prompted him to sprint down the street and catch the nearest bus, to which he immediately regretted. It would have just been faster to run, so he got off and did just that. 

To none of his surprise and all of his dread, he was late. His worst fears were confirmed when he arrived at the local Japanese restaurant and the person he was meeting was nowhere to be found. Upon checking his watch, it wasn’t hard to see why. He was twenty minutes past the scheduled meeting time. 

Kicking himself for not even thinking of sending a text, Naruto sat down on one of the tables and ordered some food. While his stomach grumbled in appreciation, his mind frantically tried to think up a plan B. 

“He was looking for you,” the restaurant owner interrupted Naruto’s thoughts, “your friend. He waited a while too.” 

Naruto’s head snapped up as he felt a wave of shame at the thought of making Sasuke wait. There had not been a single time since they first met at this very spot that Naruto had ever let him down. But despite his shame, he could not help grinning at the memory. The first time they met five years ago Sasuke had walked in casually, donning an expensive black suit and surrounded by bodyguards. Naruto was working part time then, scrubbing tables to make ends meet while competing as a track and field star in college. He remembers approaching the gang, ignoring the shouts of warning, the numerous guns suddenly drawn at him and rough hands restraining him. And then he asked Sasuke out on the spot. 

Seeing Sasuke for the first time had wiped all thought from Naruto’s mind and suddenly he forgot all about the girl he was pursuing, his classmate who had a crush on him and all other girls to whom he showed an interest. The moment they locked eyes, Naruto decided that he had to do something reckless. He had never considered an interest in men, but seeing what he thought was the culmination of all of humanity’s perfection in one being was enough to change his heart. He barely remembers the surrounding laughter that came after he asked the question, only the silence that followed when Sasuke eyed him silently then handed him a business card with his number on it. The rest was history. 

Naruto’s reminiscing was interrupted again when right then, the restaurant owner handed him a similar card with similar handwriting to the one in Naruto’s memory. Interest piqued, Naruto read the card eagerly, wondering why Sasuke didn’t just leave him a text...until he saw the fifteen missed calls and twelve unread messages on this phone asking where he was. _“Busy later, in office. Meet me tomorrow”_ said the handwriting on the card, unmistakably Sasuke’s. 

Panic sparked in Naruto’s abdomen as he reread those words multiple times in disbelief. Tomorrow was not part of his plan. He stood up, thanked the restaurant owner hastily and flagged the nearest cab. 

Moments later after multiple honks and swear words, Naruto sat agitated in the back seat of a humid taxi, enjoying the wind on his face through the open window. The grassy well-paved sidewalks reminded him of frequent jogs with Sasuke down this road. Pedestrians and nature flew by as the quiet suburban landscape soon transformed into a loud, towering mass of crowds and skyscrapers. Uchiha Corp sat dominantly in the middle of all this, a building towering most of its impressive looking neighbors – a sight familiar to Naruto. 

The first time he came to this building, Sasuke had taken him. “ _Need to take care of business_ ,” Sasuke had said, vague as ever. By then they had seen each other multiple times and Naruto well accustomed to Sasuke’s abrupt style of communication, tagged along for the ride. He didn’t know much about Sasuke’s line of work - something about banks, money, making deals and arguing with people. Naruto remembered little of the explanations, only of himself dosing off and waking up to find his partner slightly disgruntled. He did not find it odd that Sasuke always travelled with a chauffeur in an Uchiha branded limousine, nor that he always wore expensive designer suits, nor that he always had an escort of bodyguards, nor even that he shared his name with a billion-dollar corporation. It was in the face of this building when Sasuke’s heritage finally clicked for Naruto. 

Naruto thanked his driver, scrambled out of the car and with him, an equally familiar sense of unbelonging. Busy looking well-dressed people hustled in all directions. Mean looking guards stood outside every entrance. On occasion a disapproving glance came in his direction, no doubt at his messy blonde hair, oversized attire and unkempt appearance. For some reason, that didn’t bother him anymore. 

Naruto had been in the Uchiha building a few times with Sasuke, but this time Sasuke did not accompany him. Today abnormally large crowds gathered in the plaza surrounding the tower. Important looking people dressed in evening gowns and tuxedos with polished hairstyles chattered about as paparazzi and media scurried frantically, filling the air with clicks and snaps. Compared to them, he looked practically vagrant. Security seemed tighter than usual. 

A big looking guard with a big nose was stationed outside the closest entrance to the tower. Naruto pondered whether he should make his entrance known, or if the big nosed guard would notice if he just walked in confidently like everyone else. Puffing up his chest and straightening his shoulders, Naruto approached the guard. Traveling with Sasuke meant the high-class personnel in the building tolerated his messy demeanor and loud mouth. Today however, before Naruto could speak a word, the guard grunted “get lost” before putting a hand on the heavy looking baton on his belt. 

That touched a nerve. “Do you know who I am?” Naruto said as pompously as he could manage. He’d seen Sasuke do it all the time, can’t be that hard. It might have worked if not for his mildly sweaty face and the fact that he stood a couple heads shorter than the guard. Close up, the guard’s wide polygonal nose looked bigger than ever. The guard paused, surprised to get a verbal response – Naruto could almost smell his breath. “Well?” the guard replied, interested. Naruto paused, equally surprised to not be beaten by the baton. Now the ball was in his court – what should he say? Maybe honesty was the best policy here. 

“I know Sasuke Uchiha,” Naruto asserted smugly, folding his arms, not feeling the least bit guilty of casually dropping Sasuke’s name to achieve an end. Sasuke would understand surely that Naruto had no other choice today. “Everyone knows Sasuke Uchiha,” the guard replied, rolling his eyes. Naruto felt like he was punched in the gut. 

“No, I’m different,” Naruto tried to explain impatiently, “he’s my boyfriend.” That was the truth of course, but the guard snorted with laughter, the large muscles of his nose convulsing. Then he pointed to a separate crowd of about a hundred people consisting mostly of young women and the occasional man or two. All of them looked as though recently denied entry in similar fashion. “Join the club then,” he chuckled as he pointed. Many replies came to Naruto’s mind at this statement, some that might have involved tackling the guard to the ground and punching his big nose. Against his primal urges, he took the loss and walked away sulking. 

It was with a mixture of irritation, disbelief and confusion that Naruto approached the crowd of chattering Sasuke fans. On one hand he was severely offended that anyone would _doubt_ his relationship with Sasuke. On the other hand, mildy jealous that so many had convinced themselves that Sasuke was their boyfriend when he obviously was not. On yet another hand, joyed that his love and appreciation for Sasuke was shared by so many strangers. Time was of essence but curiosity caused him to spend the next half hour conversing with the same strangers, grudgingly fascinated by the existence behind such a group. He could almost forgive them for causing his denied entry. 

Another hour later after some meticulous planning, intelligence gathering, minor bribery and liberal use of Sasuke’s debit card, Naruto was strolling through the other Uchiha tower entrance, this time unnoticed by the guards. Big nose was nowhere to be seen. His arms pushed an alcohol trolley while his bodice sported a set of white bartender-wear, both items purchased from their original owner with large sums of cash. It was lucky that Sasuke left him a card to expense emergencies, a definition that his present situation most certainly warranted. 

As he set through the door, Naruto breathed a small sigh of relief for his biggest battle was over, or so he thought. Finding that Sasuke had not answered any of his messages, Naruto decided that his next best chance was to meet him directly at his office. It was also the only place he knew how to get to. Trolley still in hand, he made his way to the elevator to the top floor. 

The route to Sasuke’s office was a familiar one and Naruto arrived, disappointed to find it empty. Still, he helped himself in. The sight of the office did not differ since his last memory. Naruto goofily smiled as he noticed the framed picture of himself on Sasuke’s desk, amongst other things tidily placed around the room. Numerous accolades and certifications hung on walls in pristine condition, on rich mahogany shelves stood tomes so thick possibly with more words than Naruto had ever read in his life, on the far end a window spanning the entire wall to present a stunning view. On the window sill stood a few antique objects. Sasuke always preferred things organized sensibly, but also with a taste of luxury. The succulents that Naruto had gifted him some birthdays back contradicted this taste but were not only alive, but stood as centerpiece between his other prized possessions. 

In his brief comfort Naruto did not notice the rough hands that grabbed him until those hands were tossing him out of Sasuke’s office and onto the cold hard floor of the corridor. More hands forced him upwards and pulled his arms back. Loud voices spoke about him. “Is he a spy?” one asked. “Who cares, how did he slip through?” said another, sounding vaguely offended. At the corner of his eye Naruto glimpsed a face with an abnormally large nose. “Hang on, he tried to sneak in earlier,” exclaimed Big Nose. Naruto considered breaking free and dashing off, consequences be damned. To his own surprise, he instead explained his situation rationally to his captors. Maybe all that time with Sasuke was rubbing off on him. 

Somehow with the help of Sasuke’s business card and a scheming part of his brain he didn’t know existed, he managed to convince them that he was personally ordered to deliver refreshments. It was quite clear Big Nose did not buy the story like his colleagues, but was outnumbered in his suspicion. Naruto could feel him sneering at the back of his head. As they escorted him to the elite private kitchen of the upper floor, Naruto planned his next move. Planning really meant deciding how to corner Sasuke out of the annual executive meeting the guards had let slip. 

First, he needed an exit plan. His current situation consisted of a permanent sentence to the dish sink, ordered by the head chef who was rightfully suspicious of a newcomer she didn’t recognize. Unfortunately he was much further away from the door than he would have liked and could not flee without knocking over multiple angry kitchen workers, most of whom possessed sharp knives and blunt objects. Perhaps that was the only way out even if it meant getting slightly maimed...Naruto weighed his options while furiously scrubbing. 

His calling came when he overheard the head chef order another chef to deliver food for the executive meeting. He also miraculously heard the directions to the meeting room itself. Perhaps that was fate, Naruto thought to himself. Perhaps it too was fate when he just so happened to spot a sprinkler directly above him while holding a particularly heavy mug in his hands. Without thinking, he threw the mug with all his strength and most of his accuracy. The effect was instantaneous. A resounding crack meant the sprinkler was triggered and sure enough, the downpour followed. 

Naruto headed straight for the door as kitchen staff screamed and ducked, some wailing about the ruined food and their potentially ruined jobs. His antics did not go unwitnessed however - an invisible force tugged at his uniform, halting him in his tracks. The force turned out to be the head chef, whose arms looked as though they could snap his body in half. Naruto persisted against the force, feeling the fabric at his torso rip. He pushed forward with a loud tear and broke free, bare chested. “After him!” He heard the chef scream and by then a group of furious chefs had gathered their sanity and looked capable of murder. Naruto ran. 

Of all the things in the world, sprinting was the one thing he excelled at. If the thought of seeing Sasuke did not necessitate his speed, the numerous angry pursuers behind him certainly did. He followed the chef’s directions and soon enough reached a grand set of double-doors, heart pounding. All of his planning had come to this. With the powerful momentum of his speed, Naruto charged the doors with such force that they slammed open and into the walls behind them. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled like it was his last breath as he burst into the room. In hindsight it might have been less intrusive to knock, but Naruto had had enough – to hell with doing things properly. 

The room was full of people wearing suits, with all eyes suddenly on him. Some sitting near the doors were so startled by the appearance of a wet and shirtless blonde man that they fell right off their chairs. Some looked as if nothing had happened, perhaps half asleep from the meeting. Some stared at him in amusement. Some even looked at him as if they recognized him. Some looked as though they did not sign up for this shit and started frantically speaking on their cell phones, calling security. Naruto suddenly realized that he did not think as far as what he would do once in the meeting room. He glanced around frantically, looking for Sasuke’s face, panicking when he could not find it, although he may have spotted a few people who bore a great resemblance to him. 

His panic deepened when a fresh batch of security guards appeared alongside the ensemble of angry chefs. In the distance he could even spot Big Nose amongst the mob. For a few moments he pondered turning himself in and begging for forgiveness. After all, he was out of options. Another part of him wanted to plead his situation to the individuals in the room in the hopes of garnering sympathy. After all, most of them looked to be Sasuke’s relatives, close or distant. For an instant he even felt guilt for all the damage he caused to get here – how would that look upon Sasuke in association? 

It was the guilt that made his decision, and he fled again. Someone in the room may have yelled “wait” but Naruto did not look back to be sure. The upper floor held twists and turns, unfamiliar to Naruto but he listened to his instinct and did not stop running. He did not know where the stairs were, or the elevators. For now, he simply wanted to throw off his trail. 

Seasoned athletic experience allowed him to outrun his pursuers with little effort, although the respite was temporary. Panting and dripping wet, Naruto turned a corner to a men’s restroom. If he could just jump in and hide behind one of the solid marble doors...the thought broke as his feet came to a grinding halt, right outside the entrance of the toilet. A person strode out, a person with whom Naruto would have made an ugly, sloppy collision had he not stopped. A person whom Naruto instantly recognized from the clean black hair, perfectly ironed black suit and effortless regal posture. 

“Oh, it’s you...” Sasuke said calmly. If the sight of Naruto red-faced, soaked, shirtless and sprinting full speed into the upper floor private restroom surprised him, he gave little sign. 

Naruto froze in shock, his mouth opened then closed rapidly like a gaping fish. He thought immediately of what he wanted to say. There were too many things. How he was sorry for not showing up to the date, whether Sasuke had received his messages, how much he needed to see him, how the guard at the door wouldn’t believe him, how sorry he was for all the mess he caused and all the other unfortunate events leading to this less than glamorous encounter. 

Faint footsteps running down the hall behind him reminded him that now was not the time for hesitation. 

Without thinking, he dug into his pockets and took out a small dry box unblemished by the water and all the other chaos that happened onto Naruto’s body. His fingers fumbled the box as his hands shook in his hurry, and he all but threw the object at Sasuke. Sasuke, raising his eyebrows in curiosity, caught the box comfortably in his hands. 

“Marry me.” Naruto blurted immediately. Sasuke’s face was blank as he looked at Naruto, then opened the box to find a ring. Naruto’s ears alerted him as footsteps grew louder and soon other voices joined the fray. Voices that yelled at him to stop and back down. 

“I need to run -” Naruto began as he prepared to sprint off down the hall. He mildly suspected that they were aiming tranquilizers at him with those handguns. That or bullets. Before he could do so, Sasuke gestured his hand towards Naruto’s chasers, and they quieted instantly. Some looked to object, but one glance from Sasuke was enough to trample those urges. 

“Again.” Sasuke commanded, this time to Naruto who was still posed to dash off at moment’s notice. Sasuke tossed the ring in the box back at Naruto, almost lazily. Naruto only looked back, confused. 

“You’ll do it again,” Sasuke repeated, a small hint of annoyance at having to repeat himself. He looked directly into Naruto’s eyes. “Properly.” 

It was then still shirtless and dripping wet, on the highest floor of Uchiha tower, at the entrance of the men’s restroom, with thirty shocked Uchiha guards and kitchen staff as witness, that Naruto moved down to his knee and proposed. 

Needless to say, Sasuke accepted. 


End file.
